Inuyasha Stormy Weather
by alllyy
Summary: Tsuki Kamiki is a 16 year old girl that lives at Sunset Shrine with her uncle, after the previous owners moved out and away. After two months of being at the shrine, she falls into an old well, and into the feudal era.
1. Chapter 1

It was a miserable day, right in the middle of winter. Snow covered the entire ground, gravel hidden underneath the white layer. The sky was darkened, the sun hidden behind clouds. Luckily, there was a rainfall warning, so some of the snow could possibly melt. School had been delayed by two hours because of such terrible weather, and because of this, Tsuki was taking her precious time relaxing, and enjoying the warmth inside her home. It used to never snow like this in such a place as Tokyo, but with climate change, it was to be expected to eventually happen.  
It was the year 2024. Tsuki Kamiki is a 16 year old girl, with long, dark hair and bright, sky blue eyes. She has a slender frame, making her body fit that of a volleyball player, or a runner. Up until today, she had a completly normal life. She is an only child, and lives with her father who has high expectations of her. Tsuki's mother disappeared around the time she was six, and with police searches being cancelled, Tsuki's father gave up, and eventually they moved to a little town outside of tokyo. Tsuki's uncle owned a shrine, known as Sunset Shrine, and they moved in with him to help him run the shrine more modernly.  
That was two months ago. Tsuki was still adjusting to her new school life, and most of the time just stayed home and helped with the shrine. She had no desire in anything in school, and even though her grades were easily kept up, she just hated it.  
Today, was the day that changed her life however.  
Rain begun to poor down onto Tsuki's head, as she walked around the sacred tree out in the middle of the shrine grounds. With the house being too far away, she ran to take shelter in a small storage shed. Slamming the doors shut behind her, she sighed, sliding down them to relax on the floor.  
In front of her, there were stairs that led down to a well. Boxes of supplies were piled everywhere around it, and the well was sealed up with sutres, which didn't really interest Tsuki. Although, something just didn't feel right about this storage shed. It didn't even feel like a storage shed. Standing up, she walked down the creaky stairs, and stood in front of the well, reading the sutures With no luck, she sighed, pushing her hair back out of her face, and went to turn around. The rain hit the little shed even harder, and creaking was heard, but it wasn't from the roof or stairs. It was from the well behind her.  
Turning to look, the sutres were now gone, and as were the pieces of wood hammered over the well. It was deep, but there was a glow at the bottom. Tilting her head, she stared at it, and noticed it was her fat white cat, stuck in the bottom.  
"**Are you stupid? How'd you even get down there Aiko.**" Sighing, she began to climb down the ladder on the side of the well, to reach her cat. When she looked below for her cat, it wasn't there. Looking up, she saw the cat was at the top of the well now, which then made Tsuki's heart beat even faster. "_What the hell is going on?_" she thought, and that's when the glow returned from the bottom of the well. The ladder suddenly disappeared, and Tsuki plummeted into the never-ending black hole of the well.


	2. Chapter 2

A gust of wind chattered the bones at the bottom of the well. Groaning, Tsuki opened her eyes, and looked around. A gentle breeze was going across the top of the well, and the entire sky was bright blue, just like her eyes. Blinking, she noticed the bones, and made a disgusted look, getting up and grabbing onto the vines on the side of the well. She hoistered herself up, her brown hair falling behind her.  
Exiting the well, she realized she was no longer home - perhaps in a dream. She stood in a clearing in the middle of a forest, next to a well. The sky had scattered clouds about, but she honestly had no idea where she was. The only thing she could do was really check the area. Staring back into the well, she shrugged, and headed off into the forest. As it was cold at her home, she had been wearing a blue sweater with a long black skirt. Tsuki laid her sweater next to the well, so that she wouldn't overheat.  
The woods was dense, and full of new smells and plenty of creatures, in which Tsuki wasn't sure she wanted to see. A feeling of exhaustion was overcoming her, and that's when she noticed a tiny village not far off. Sighing, she sat on a grassy hill, and relaxed for a minute to calm her racing heart. "_Where am I? Is this..a dream?_" She thought, and pinched herself to see if it was, but she surely felt it. Shaking her head, she stared back at the village. "**This can't be real.**"  
Standing up, her slender legs mostly hidden by her skirt, she headed down the hill, and towards the village. It was extremely small, and the houses weren't houses, they were huts. A questionable gaze came on her face, as she noticed the village people wearing old clothes, and staring at her weird. She even heard someone whisper a question about if she was a witch or not. Before she knew it, a group of men were standing in front of her, which made her feel threatened and immediantly stop.  
"**Ma'am, who are you? And what is with your funny clothes?**" A man said. Tsuki raised an eyebrow, her heart pounding out of her chest.  
**"I'm Tsuki. My clothes aren't funny, they're my normal clothes."**  
**"WITCH. WITCH I TELL YOU!"** Some people on the sidelines screamed. Tsuki began to worry, and turned to run towards the woods. She was running as fast as she could, as the men chased after her, when she bumped into something. At first, Tsuki thought it was a tree, but as she bounced back and fell to the ground, she looked in front of her.  
An average heighted man, about 5'6, stood in front of her. He had silver, almost white hair that was tied back with a golden ribbon. The gold on the ribbon matched his eyes. the odd sight that confused Tsuki however, were his white fluffy dog ears, with a black tip. Blinking, she stared at the man, who offered her a hand to help her up.  
**"What kind of men chase after a woman like such wild pigs?"** He stared at the men behind Tsuki who were backing away as if they trusted this thing with ears. Tsuki took the man's hand, and he halled her up.  
**"Come with me."**


	3. Chapter 3

Without even waiting for a response the silver-haired boy grabbed Tsuki's hands and halled her up off the ground where she had fallen, and pushed her close to him, as he jumped into the air as if he was flying. Tsuki was astonished for a moment, amazed by the view of the tree tops and the surrounding land. This feeling was overcome with fear however, as she was leaping through the air in a boy's arms who she did not know a thing about. Looking at his strange dog ears, she grabbed one, rubbing it to realize then it was real. With a smile from the boy, she turned away, utterly confused. Finally, the man landed on the ground, placing Tsuki in her arms.  
**"Now, I seriously don't know if you're a witch or not, but you smell weird and your clothes aren't from around here."** The man's voice was deep, but had a strong pitch to it. Tsuki stared at him, as if he had two heads.

**"MY clothes are weird? Why are you saying that too? For god's sake, tell me this is a dream. Where the hell am I? What is this? What is with your dog ears?"** Tsuki sighed, flicking her brown hair behind her ear to linger down her back, and turned away from the man. The man stared at her.  
**"My name is Inuhoshi. If I can help, you're in Kaede's Village. My dog ears, well, my father is half dog demon, and my mother is human, so I'm mostly human, but I have these."** He wiggled his ears, making her turn around and stare.  
**"Wait...dog demon?"** The word demon made Tsuki's heart skip. Demons? Where the hell was she? Before she could begin to ask more questions, she noticed Inuhoshi was turned around, looking at something. A girl wearing a green and white kimono stepped out from behind a tree. Her hair was black, with a tint of blue, and she was rather petite. Her blue eyes glowed, as she stared at Tsuki's clothing.  
**"Hm? Mother?"** Inuhoshi said, with a relaxed expression on his face. Tsuki did not see Inuhoshi as a threat, but she was rather confused as she still had absolutely no idea where she was.  
The black haired girl came out from behind one of the trees. Her hair was long, touching the end of her rib cage on her stomach, and it looked thick and soft. She was pale, but not a sickly pale. Her eyes were a deepened blue-gray mix, with devotion glowing into them. She was wearing a long white shirt, that was tucked into her large green pants, which made her look like some sort of old priest. She had a small frame, but looked healthy.** "Inuhoshi, what's going on? I heard what happened in the village."** She walked up to her son, still not taking her eyes off Tsuki.  
**"Mother, they were chasing after her for no reason. I wasn't going to let someone get pushed around like that."** Tsuki tilted her head, staring at Inuhoshi who had such a caring tone when he spoke, but his voice still sounded a bit rough.  
**"I'm Kagome, and I'm guessing you're seriously not from around here."** Kagome spoke, her voice sounding gentle and caring, which explained Inuhoshi's tone.  
**"How'd you know?"** Tsuki asked, looking at Inuhoshi who was even confused.  
**"Your clothes. This is the feudal era, and you are 500 years behind your time."**  
Tsuki's heart skipped a beat, and even though she didn't believe the girl in front of her, something was feeling weird. It was as if she accepted this as a possibility, as the fear and exhausted swelled in her stomach. She sighed, staring at the girl.  
**"My name is Tsuki Kamiki. I have no idea where I am. I fell into a well and when I crawled out, I ended up here."** There was fear in her voice, as she gulped, Kagome coming closer to her.  
**"What I said is true. I'm from your time, but I chose to live here. I..don't know exactly how you crossed over as the well has been closed off for years, but don't worry, you can return home after three days."** Kagome smiled. Tsuki just nodded her head, glad over the fact she can actually return home eventually.  
**"Tsuki?"** Inuhoshi said, questioning to make sure that was her name. With a nod from Tsuki, he continued. **"I think it'd be best if you followed Kagome back to the village, otherwise those wild boars will be after you."** With that, Inuhoshi took off into the air. Tsuki blinked, then looked at Kagome, who turned her head and began heading towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls entered the village, and Tsuki immediantly expected strange glances from the people, as she gave them strange glances. But, nothing. Not a single glance was given to her. They all looked at the girl in front of her, the tiny, black-haired girl that looked like some sort of priestess. Tsuki only knew her as Inuhoshi's mother, Kagome. Sighing, she let her dark hair sway over her face and hide her blue eyes. She was so distraught, and had no idea what specifically to believe, or even where to start understanding. She was in something called the feudal era, which was 500 years behind her time._ "How is that even possible?"_ She questioned, and without noticing, Kagome had entered the hut in front of her. Hesitating, she decided it would be best for her to follow Kagome into the hut as the men were behind her again glaring. Walking in, she noticed it wasn 't that large of a hut. Made from hand-cut pieces of trees, with a little table in the middle and fireplace to the side, it was like Tsuki's bedroom back at home. There laid a bow and some arrows in the corner, where there was a futon with blankets. In an extra room to the side, there was another bed, which Tsuki assumed to be Inuhoshi's. Kagome sat by the fireplace, close to her bow and arrows, and looked at Tsuki as if to tell her to come over. She did, sitting not far from Kagome. **" I understand completly how utterly confused you are."** Kagome said, her soft voice able to touch any distraught soul. Tsuki however, still did not believe her. **"When I was 15, my family owned Sunset Shrine. Actually, the day I turned 15, I fell into the well which connected me to this world. It's much too long of a story, but you've heard of the shikon no tama, correct?"**  
**"Yes."**  
**"That, was inside of me. I was a reincarnation of someone whom was in this world. It does not exist anymore, but that is not the point. The point is, I have absolutely no idea how you fell through the well, as it's been closed off for 10 years."** Tsuki stared at Kagome as if she were from another world. She fell back on the floor, sighing.  
**"I just don't know how to believe this all."** Kagome looked at Tsuki with worry, then halled a picture out of her pocket.  
**"This is a picture of my mother, little brother, and grandfather, before I left.**" Tsuki stared at the picture, immediantly realizing that these were the legitiment previous owners to Sunset Shrine. Looking at Kagome, then back down at the picture, she nodded.  
**"So..this is the past?"**  
**"It is. And for some reason, you were summoned here."** Kagome said with a serious tone. Tsuki sat back up, and when she did so, two figures came into the house. Both looked almost exactly alike. Inuhoshi wore a green robe, and had silver hair with white ears, with a black tip. The other male, wore a red robe, and also had silver hair and white ears. Both had golden colored eyes, but yet, they were two completly different people. You could feel the difference in strength between the two, but Tsuki did not say anything. She kept her mouth shut, still feeling almost afraid of these people. She needed to prove this wasn't a dream.  
**"Here, let me get you a new change of clothes."** Kagome said, looking at Tsuki, as if she completly ignored the two men standing by the doorway.  
**"Keh, who's this girl?** She's wearing the old clothing you used to wear, the only difference is it's blue." The man in the red robe growled, his white ears twitching. Inuhoshi rolled his eyes and sat next to the fire.  
**"Inuyasha. She fell through the well."** Kagome sighed. **"Tsuki, come in here."**

The sun fell over the mountains, and the sky had turned a orange mixing with the grey clouds. Tsuki exited the hut, now wearing a kimono that had a flower design on it, and covered in purple. She no longer recieved glances from the strangers or 'pigs' in the village, and slowly snuck behind houses, trying to reach the place where the well was. She had to try to go home. She had to figure out of this was a dream. It was freaking her out too much.  
She began climbing the grassy hill, her heart racing in fear that Kagome or someone else would take her as a 'witch' again, and go after her. She dragged herself up the hill, trying not to skid the kimono on the dirt, and once to the top, she raced through the woods, shoving branches and leaves out of her way with her flailing arms. She ran for atleast five minutes, before tripping over a branch. She felt like time was going so slowly, as she hit the floor, her chest slamming down first with her chin. Tsuki gasped for air, and when she looked up, there was a large figure in front of her. It definately was not Inuhoshi, or Inuyasha, or Kagome. The man carried two swords, one shiethed, one not. He had fur stringing off of him, and his hair was a silver color like Inuyasha's, but looked more silky. Just as she noticed she was staring at this man, he was staring back at her. Tsuki heard Inuhoshi calling out her name behind her, and hearing his immediant stop behind her, as the three of them had a massive staredown.

-  
WHO IS THIS GUY?


	5. Chapter 5

EDIT- SOOO SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE DELAY. I end up losing my muse a lot, and just wait for it to come back. Also, I think I'm going to change to first person POV because I just write naturally like that.

I didn't turn around to look at Inuhoshi's face, but rather yet kept staring at the oddly tall man in front of me. My blue eyes gazed on the man, who was carrying a kimono in his hands. He didn't seem to be feeling anything but impatience, as the two of us almost blocked his path to the village. Inuhoshi walked up alongside me, almost standing defensively in front of me.

**"Here to see Rin again?"**

**"I don't need to answer your petty half-bred questions."** The man closed his eyes and dipped his head down a little, and he passed me, walking to the village. Once he was out of my eyesight, I turned to Inuhoshi.

**"Who the hell was that? He didn't even seem..human. And what was with all the fur?"**

After Inuhoshi answered my questions and I found out that it was Inuyasha's half brother, I began to finally understand that I was in a time that was not nearly close to mine. The well had been some sort of time travelling machine, sending me back to feudal Japan when demons existed, but no Shikon Jewel.

The four of us - Kagome, I, Inuyasha, and Inuhoshi, sat around the fire that seemed to be their type of stove. Kagome had made vegetable soup, in which I had already consumed two bowls and wanted another but I seriously risked blowing my stomach up. I laid back on the hard floor, as strands fell out of my hair bun. The fire crackling relaxed me, although I still felt tension, and was being consumed by worry. I had to wait a few days to return home, but would I even be able to? What if I was stuck here? What would my family do? The questions filled my mind until I shook them out. I could feel them staring at me, but I just closed my eyes, trying to ignore it. I wanted to curl in a ball and let my worry consume me, but at the same time, I wanted another bowl of soup and to smile with this "family."

Kagome was the first to break the silence. She picked the dirty bowls up and laid them on a little table next to a sink, and returned to sitting beside me.

**"I'm sure you have tons of questions, so I'll begin to explain."** Her soft voice calmed some of my worry, and it was almost like a motherly tone. I didn't nod or anything, I decided to just let her speak.

**"You've surely noticed you're not in your time, and that you've travelled back. This era is 500 years before your time, known as the feudal era. My family owned Sunset Shrine before yours, and I fell through this well to meet a stubborn half dog demon, other known as Inuyasha.**

**I'm positive that you fell through the well for a reason. I fell through because I was the reincarnation of a priestess, and my fate was to meet Inuyasha and destroy a demon, Naraku. Although, I didn't find that out until a few years.."**

**"Keh. Your story telling is so boring Kagome."** Inuyasha tossed his head in the air as I saw the dog part in his. Impaitent and rude. Kagome raised her finger and went to mouth something, but he quickly scrunched his face up and apologized.  
**"As I was saying. I have no idea why you fell through, but if you return home and want to visit sometime, we'll always welcome you."** Kagome smiled, and I just sat there, mouth open a little, until I noticed Inuhoshi's posture shift and he stood up, letting out a tiny grunting noise and went outside. Inuyasha didn't bother to go after his son, he just simply retreated to one of the back rooms in which I guessed was his bedroom. I glanced at Kagome for a minute, noticing her beautiful blue eyes, which Inuhoshi definately inherited. I seriously needed a nickname for him.  
Stretching my arms out, I stood up and walked beside Kagome. **"I'll go check on him, it's not much of a bother."** She didn't say anything, but I swear I heard her giggle, which kind of irritated me. I just met the boy, and I didn't know a thing about him. I had completly forgotten to ask my questions about the fluffmaster from earlier. Shrugging, I exited the hut and proceeded to the forest where I saw a figure walk in. Before I noticed, Inuhoshi stopped in front of a huge tree, that seemed to be ages old. It was the tree of ages, from my time!


End file.
